


better

by purple_whizzvin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, anyways i just watched good omens yesterday and i'm already in love with these two idiots, i just love fluff and cuddling okay?? is that too much to ask for??, so clearly i have a pattern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_whizzvin/pseuds/purple_whizzvin
Summary: “N-nevermind, you’ll probably...” He looked up at Crowley, who shot him a reassuring look. Aziraphale’s expression melted into a smile. “Well, I-..I was just going to say..we could, um. Both sleep in the bed.”





	better

**Author's Note:**

> right after Aziraphale agrees to go home with Crowley in episode 6!!

 

“Wow, what a lovely home!”

Crowley watched as Aziraphale strolled happily through Crowley’s house, eyes bright with excitement. Crowley didn’t understand how he found simple things so fascinating.

“Look at these plants,” Aziraphale said with a wide smile, stopping to gingerly touch a leaf. “How do you keep them so nice?”

Crowley stopped in his tracks, hands shoved into his pockets. “Oh, uh, you know..,” he trailed off nervously. “Just..regular plant techniques.”

Aziraphale snorted at that. “‘Plant techniques’? What, like watering them and giving them a proper amount of sunlight?”

Crowley hesitated. “Yeah, sure.”

Crowley had never had a problem with lying to people in the past, but Aziraphale was a different story. He felt guilt - something he didn’t often feel - just for lying to him about something as small as how he takes care of his plants. Aziraphale’s voice interrupted him, his previously bubbly and energetic tone dropping to a more shy, flustered one. Crowley found both pleasing.

“Uh, so, about..sleeping arrangements,” he started, gaze dropping to the ground as he laced his fingers together. Crowley could sense he was uncomfortable and quickly tried to fix that.

“You can take my bed,” he said. “I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

Aziraphale gave him a shy smile, eyes lighting up again. “You’d do that for me?”

 _Of course._  “Yeah, sure.”

Aziraphale paused for a while, thinking, before his smile suddenly dropped. “No, I wouldn’t want you to do that. You’re nice enough to let me stay here - I’ll take the worse spot. I’ll be okay.”

“Absolutely not. You’re my guest.”

Aziraphale paused again, looking anxious. It was obvious he didn’t want to argue with Crowley. “Well, we could always..,” he started, then seemed to decide against it and closed his mouth.

“What?”

“N-nevermind, you’ll probably...” He looked up at Crowley, who shot him a reassuring look. Aziraphale’s expression melted into a smile. “Well, I-..I was just going to say..we could, um. Both sleep in the bed.”

Crowley bit hard at his lip to keep him from smiling. Any invitation Crowley had received in the past to sleep with another person in the same bed had been gone about in some sort of seductive way or with sexual intentions - the complete opposite of the flustered, innocent invitation given to him by Aziraphale.

“Yeah, of course, angel,” he said softly, leading the way to his room. As he passed, he could have sworn he saw Aziraphale blush. Aziraphale followed him into the room silently. “You want to change?”

Aziraphale went bright red. Change as in  _take his clothes off in the same building as Crowley_  change? “Uh, no, I’ll..I’ll be fine! Just fine. This is fine.”  _Smooth._

Crowley quirked a brow. “You’re planning on sleeping in that?” He looked him up and down.

“I mean-”

Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, both of their clothes were replaced with something much more comfortable - t-shirts and sweatpants.

“Oh, okay. That- that works, thank you.”

“Mhm.” Crowley moved to the side of the bed, pulling back the blankets. Aziraphale watched him until he looked up and Aziraphale quickly looked away, flushing. “Are you gonna get in bed?”

“Yes, right, right,” he said quickly, mimicking Crowley and slipping under the blankets, which he pulled all the way up to his nose. Crowley propped up his head with an elbow against his pillow, watching Aziraphale.

“You alright?”

“Yes, of course. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” he asked quickly, peeking at him over the blanket. Crowley sighed, holding up a hand.

“Just relax.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Yes. I’m fine. Really.”

Crowley gave a soft hum before pulling his hand out from under his head to beckon Aziraphale closer. “Come here.”

Aziraphale shifted a bit closer, frowning with confusion. “What?” Crowley only rolled his eyes in response, leaning forward and snaking his arm around his waist. Aziraphale made a startled noise but didn’t push him away, so Crowley pulled him closer, against his chest. “Better?”

“Y-yeah.” Aziraphale glanced up at him, his face a bright pink, before burying it in the crook of Crowley’s neck. “Much better.”

Better than what, neither of them knew exactly. Better than skating around their feelings, better than only occasionally showing said feelings with shy smiles.

Just  _better_.

 


End file.
